Love's Journey
by G Chan85
Summary: PG-13 for now. Basically this is a story on how TASUKI finally falls in LOVE with a girl, SUKI j/ before his adventures start as a Suzaku senshi, and all the conflicts that he struggles through to get back to her. R&R, hope you love it as much as V did!!


Author's Note: Even though I enjoy TasXChiri pairings, they just make such an odd couple. Don't get me wrong I love them both to death I just thought it was time for a little change since you ALWAYS see them paired up! Well I just wanted Tasuki to be with a girl for a change no da? If he's not with Chichiri then it's Kouji, or Tama, or even Nuriko!! Yea I read a fic with them 2 together. And well aside from Miaka, I haven't read any romantic love story with Tasuki and a girl. So I wrote this one no da? Friends have told me that this story is good BUT I'll need reviews to help convince me to write the next chapter no da! Enjoy ^.~ R&R!!  
  
Oh and another thing I do not own Tasuki or any of the other Fushigi Yuugi people that may pop up in here (even though I'd like too ^.~), the wonderful creator of these characters are non other than Yu Watase! But Suki Yoko and Tori Lian are my made up characters (and some others but they do not appear just yet), so please do not steal them, ARIGATOU!!  
  
As I gazed across the room I could see the fiery hair bandit laughing whole heartedly with his carefree friends. I admired him so much; I just sat here and watched him. He was the one thing in life that kept me up, I never want him to leave here...ever. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my friend Tori.  
  
"Suki..." her voiced annoyed.  
  
"Yes Tori, what is it?" Tori didn't like how I spent my time here just watching the young bandit, she thinks it's stupid. I don't, I could sit here and watch him all day because every now and then he'd cast a look at me or even a smile.  
  
"Why do you waste you're time here Suki, and it's all for that lowlife too!"  
  
"Tori! He is not a lowlife and I am not wasting my time here." She always does this to me. She is right in a way, I do waste my time I mean I don't even have the guts to go over there and say hi.  
  
I saw him laughing with his friends again leaning against the bar and he glanced over at me. I could feel my face getting deeper red by the second. He smirked, then pushed himself off the bar counter and began walking over to me. With every step he took my heartbeat went faster and faster. Tori's hand on my shoulder began to hurt as she gripped it really hard. He stopped right in front of me and flashed me one of his 'to die' smiles.  
  
"What's your name girl?" His eyes sparkled in the light and his fangs glimmered.  
  
"My...my name?" My voice was shaky. I did not expect him to ask me such a question. I responded him back coolly, "My name is Suki Yoko."  
  
His golden amber eyes met with my green ones and for a moment all we did was just stare in silence. He made a swift movement closer to me.  
  
"Suki eh?" I nodded and his smirk widened. He then leaned in closer almost as if he were to kiss me. Toris face went red with rage. He then whispered ever so delicately in my ear.  
  
"I like that name..." He let out with a purr as he repeated my name, "Suki Yoko..."  
  
I knew I was blushing uncontrollably and that I was stunned beyond all belief.  
  
"Why...why...thank you." He grinned at me once again.  
  
"You're welcome pretty lady." He leaned back away from my ear.  
  
From the other side of the room came a voice that called out, "Genrou! Genrou! Where are you man!?" The panicky blue haired man with a scar on the left side of his face run up to Tasuki. Tasuki stood up immediately, "Kouji what's wrong?" The one Tasuki called Kouji was trying to catch his breath. I ran and got him sake.  
  
"Thank ya too kindly miss...Genrou man we got to go, that fat lazy bastard took over!" Tasuki's eyes gleamed down, he was angry.  
  
"He did what!? I knew if I left things would go wrong, that bastard knows Genrou left ME in charge NOT him!" Tasuki's hand formed into a tight fist and there was nothing I could do to help him. Tori stood by my side comforting me because we both knew he was going to leave, for a really long time. Tasuki closed his eyes tightly then looked at me.  
  
"Suki, I have to go back to Mt. Reikaku, the bandits up there need me. I am their only hope now. I will return to you someday, I didn't get to know ya yet so I'll be back. Will you wait for me? Please, wait for me. I swear on my boss' grave that I will return."  
  
I held back my tears as I looked into his saddened eyes and answered him, "I believe that you will return Tasuki and I will wait for you 'til the very end. You must go now so that you can return to me quicker." He smiled at me and I tried to smile back at him but it was hard. There was so much pain and hurt in my heart I could not bare to see him leave. He walked towards the door and just as he was about to leave I cried out to him.  
  
"Wait!" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me.  
  
"What is it Suki?" His eyes were soft and compassionate.  
  
"Please take this with you." I handed him my purple necklace that I'd had since I was a child. It was always my favorite necklace and I wanted Tasuki to have it. That way he could remember me.  
  
"I can not take this Suki, it's yours." I smile gleefully at him.  
  
"Yes I know that it's mine. That is why I want you to have it." He looked at me and then to the necklace in his hand. He then looked back to me, confused.  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"I want you to have it to remember me by, so I can always be close to your heart." His face lit up with such a great smile. He pushed his hair away from his neck and put the necklace on. It went next to the other one he had.  
  
"Thank you Suki, but I have nothing to give you to remember me by." I just looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I do not need anything Tasuki, I shall always remember you." He turned to me quickly and leaned in.  
  
"Then let me leave you with this." He kissed me gently on the lips and broke away briskly, leaving my face a light pink.  
  
"I must go now. Good bye Suki." He headed towards the door again. And he turned around to look at me one last time, and with that he left. That was the last time I ever heard or saw him again. 


End file.
